parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin Seville
Alvin Seville is the protagonist of the 1980s American musical TV series The Alvin Show in the Alvin and the Chipmunks-related franchise. Alvin played Turbo in Alvin (Turbo) Alvin played Larry the Cucumber in several CartoonTales episodes Alvin played Barney the Dinosaur in Alvin & The Chipmunks Home Video (TV Specials) Alvin played Barney the Dinosaur in Alvin & The Backyard Gang Alvin played Barney the Dinosaur in Alvin & Friends (TV Series) Alvin played Barney the Dinosaur in Alvin's Great Adventure Alvin played Cilan in Pokemon Best Wishes (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Alvin played Shawn in Artemis & Friends Seasons 1-3 Alvin played Littlefoot in The Land Before Time (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Alvin played Frog Naveen in The Princess and the Chipmunk Alvin played Genie in Mickeyladdin Alvin played Max Taylor in Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Alvin played Spike Taylor in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Alvin played Norman in Pokemon Advanced Generation (400Movies Animal Style) Alvin played Colonel in The Jungle Book (1701Movies Style) And 2 Alvin played Littlefoot in The Pet Before Time Alvin played Alan in A Ketchum in Central Park (Ooglyeye Style) Alvin played Scooby Doo in Alvin Doo Series Alvin played Gary Oak in Pokemon (170Movies Style) Alvin played Darien/Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Brittany Alvin played Dawson in The Great Tai Chi Chaser Detective Alvin played Clifford in Alvin the Big Red Chipmunk Alvin played Clifford in Alvin's Puppy Days Alvin played PK in Alvin is now PeeKay Alvin played Little John in Tori Hood Alvin played Captain Planet in Captain Alvin Alvin Played Da In Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (Ooglyeye style) Alvin Played Rob In the Brave Little Drake Alvin Played Lester In The Surly Movie Voice Actors: #Ross Bagdasarian Sr. - English #Ross Bagdasarian Jr. - English #Justin Long (CGI Films) - English #Tomiko Suzuki - Japanese #Rica Matsumoto - Japanese #Ikue Otani - Japanese #Masahito Kawanago (CGI Films) - Japanese #Ilaria Stagni - Italian #Emanuela Pacotto - Italian #Davide Perino - Italian #Gilan Shahaf - Hebrew #Liron Lev - Hebrew Portrayals: * In Danny and the Cats (1983) he is played by Danny. * In Max and the Children (1983) he is played by Max Taylor. * In Basil and the Mice (1983) he is played by Basil. * In Tom Sawyer and the Cats (1983) he is played by Tom Sawyer. * In Hubie and the Penguins (1983) he is played by Hubie. * In Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Chip and the Chipmunks (1983) he is played by Chip. * In Scooby and The Dogs (1983) he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) he is played by Himself. * In Darien and the Teenagers (1983) he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. Gallery: Alvin Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg|Alvin Seville in The Alvin Show Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Christmas.jpg|Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Christmas Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Alvin Seville in the TV Series (1983) Alvin Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Alvin Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure Alvin Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue.jpg|Alvin Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Trick or Treason.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Trick or Treason Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration Alvin Seville in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg|Alvin Seville in The Easter Chipmunk Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman Alvin Seville in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks.jpg|Alvin Seville in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks (2007).jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Squeakquel.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Chipwrecked.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Road Chip.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Road Chip Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Road Chip-0.jpg|Alvin Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Road Chip Alvin Seville in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|Alvin Seville in the TV Series (2015) Alvin_cgi.jpg Meet-Alvin-alvin-seville-23982382-726-1024.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-164.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-270.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-293.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-295.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-298.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-379.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-429.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-814.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-816.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-817.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-1640.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-1643.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-1648.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-2619.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-2637.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-2954.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-2962.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-3924.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-3938.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-3958.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-4440.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-4477.jpg alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-5076.jpg 946a63aa1da358b6edf9c5ca26522b48.jpg|$100,000?! This is fantastic! Alvin_Collage.jpg alvin seville college 3.jpg The_Chipmunks_in_Alvin's_Studio.jpg Dave_hugs_the_chipmunks.png Final_Alvin.jpg Alvin and the chipmunks cartoon.jpg The_chipmunks_cgi.jpg Alvin Seville.jpg Alvin Seville (from Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Barney.PNG Alvin Seville (from Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Chuckie Finster.jpg Alvin.jpg Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2983.jpg Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2872.jpg alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2889.jpg alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2890.jpg alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2892.jpg alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2894.jpg alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-2897.jpg Alvin Seville as Barney.png Alvin Seville Angry.jpg tumblr_inline_mo3npeZWQL1rr67td.jpg Alvin throughout the years.jpg alvin___alvin___alvinnn____by_gleefulchibi-d8jy9z7.png alvin_evolution_by_peacekeeperj3low-d6tudzn.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-865.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg Alvin sellive of baker street.jpg|Alvin Seville as Basil 9720 1.jpg Awy02dwyezxaxm48wbhd 400x400.jpeg Scooby Doo's Friends.jpg 400Movies hoenn Gym leaders.png The gym leaders from pokemon black and white dinosaurking rockz.png Alvin and brritanny as cilian and iris.jpg|Alvin Seville as Cilan chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7081.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7082.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7083.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7084.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7085.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7086.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7087.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7088.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7089.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7090.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-7091.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5944.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5945.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps_com-5946.jpg 50261505-368-k844637.jpg Alvin S..jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Alvin and Brittany.jpg Alvin Seville Embarresed.png Ron Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-90.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-91.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-92.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-93.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-94.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-95.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-97.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-98.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-102.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-103.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-104.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-110.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-111.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-112.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-114.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-115.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-116.jpg Alvin tuxedo mask.png|Alvin Seville as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Alvin steals the magic lamp.jpg Alvin Happy.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1333.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1334.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1335.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1355.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1356.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1357.jpg Alvin's Transformation.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1011.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1012.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1013.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1014.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1015.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1016.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1017.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1019.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1020.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1021.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1022.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1023.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1024.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1025.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1026.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1028.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1029.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1030.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1032.jpg Alvin Seville-0.jpg Alvin Seville as Dr. Buford Bubbles.png|Alvin Seville as Dr. Buford Bubbles Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Chipmunks Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Kids Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Alvin and Brittany Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Funny Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Vain Characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Happy-Go-Lucky Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Ruby-Spears Characters Category:DiC Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:20th Century Fox Live-Action Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:CGI Animated By Rhythm and Hues Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Leaders Category:Naughty Characters Category:Orphans Category:Mutants